The Wiggles: Big Ballet Day DVD 2019
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, including without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by lines and federal imprisonment Opening Logos * Kino Lorber DVD Menu * Play * Song Jukebox * Special Features * Subtitles Opening Credits * Emma, Lachy, Simon, Anthony * With the Australian Ballet: Dana Stephenson, Jarryd Madden, Lana Jones, Jake Mangakahia, Bendicte Benet, Ako Kondo, Chengqu Guo, Leanne Stojmenov * "The Wiggles: Big Ballet Day!" * With The Australian Ballet Ending Credits * The Wiggles in Association with the Australian Ballet * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Chelsey Priadko, Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Maria Field as voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field as Wags the Dogs * Lachlan Gillespie as voice of Wags the Dog * Isabelle Fitzpatrick as Henry the Octopus * Lucy Wiggan as Shirley Shawn the Unicorn * Emma Watkins as voice of Shirley Shawn the Unicorn * Featuring Artists from The Australian Ballet: Benedicte Bemet, Chengu Guo, Lana Jones, Ako Kondo, Jarryd Madden, Jake Mangakahia, Dana Stephenson, Leanne Stojmenov * and Paul Knoblock, David McAllister Am * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Director: Anthony Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer, The Australian Ballet: Paul Knoloch * Wiggly Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Producer: Paul Field * Production Managers: Kate Chiodo, Clare Field * Post Production: Tim Cheeseman, Aaron Hill, Gerard Holmes, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * The Australian ballet * Costume Designs: Hugh Coleman, Kristian Fedrikson * Artistic Director: David McAllister Am * Executive Director: Libby Christie * Director of Production & Planning: Chris Yates * Director Marketing, Commercial & Audience Development: Penny Rowland * Ballet Master: Paul Knoblock * Recording & Broadcast Manager: Robyn Fincham * Head of Costume Workshop: Musette Molyneaux * Costume Stylist & Co-ordinator: Peggy Jackson * Costume Designs: Timothy Corne * Executive Assistant to Artistic Director & Behind-the Scenes Photography: Kate Longley * The Wiggles' Dancers & Musicians: Vicki Attard, Oliver Brian, Jane Casson, Stephanie Di Coio, Arna Elmes, Dominic Field, Isabelle Fitzpatrick, Leanne Halloran, Callum hendry Hodson, Paloma Hendry Hodson, Alex Keller, Andy Koblar, Samuel McKeown, Caterina Mete, Chelsey Priadko, Taryn Priadko, Kate Wenham, Lucy Wiggan * Parents and Children: Lucky Lartey, Neisha Lartey, Felix Paddick, Paul Paddick, Amelia Sivashanmugam, Meliza Sivashanmugam * Steadicam Operator: Jason Rodrigues * Camera Assistants: Tim Cheeseman, Rob Tench * Sound Recordist: Alex Keller * Hair & Make-Up Artists: Nicoa Johnson, Veronica Moriera, Alex Penton, Ellie Tran * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Ballet Illustrations: Therese Leuver * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production; Alex Keller * Stills Photographer: Daniel Attard * Runners: Ryan Burge, Dominic Field, Amy Porter, Chelsey Priadko, Taryn Priadko * Scenic Painters: Derrick Cox, Martin Say * Floral Arrangement: Marie Field * Floral Assistant: Suong Field * Music Engineered & Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Filmed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW, The State Thre, Sydney NSW * Ballet Footage: David McAlister The Science Beauty * Composer: Piotr Ilyich tchaikovsky * Choreography: Marius Petipa * Production and Additional Choreography: David McAllister * Costume & Set Design: Gabriela Tylesova * Design Associate: Kat Chan * Dramatorch: Lucas Jervies * Lighting Design: Jon Buswell * Conductor: Nicolette Fraillon * Concertmaster: Roger Jonsson * Music Performed by: Orchestra Victoria * Featuring: ** Princess Auroa - Lana Jones ** Prince Desire - Kevin Jackson ** The Lelac Fairy - Amber Scott ** The Fairy of Joy - Amy Harris ** The Fairy of Grace - Natasha Kusen ** The Fairy of Generosity - Robyn Hendricks ** The Fairy of Musicality - Benedictie Bemet ** The Fairy of Temperament - Miwako Kubota ** Princess Florine - Ako Kondo ** Bluebird - Chengqu Guo ** Cinderella - Vivienne Wong ** Prince Charming - Andrew Wright ** The White Cat - Alice Topp ** Puss in Boots - Richard House ** Red Riding Hood - Jade Wood ** The Wolf - Jarryd Madden ** The King - Matthew Donnelly* ** The Queen - Lisa Botle* ** Catalabutte - Franco Leo* * *Guest Artist * With Artists of the Australian Ballet and orchestra Victoria * Filmed Live at Arts Centre, Melbourne State Theatre * Filmed with the Assistance of NEP, Post Production Freemantle Media * © Foxtel Management Limited, The Australia Ballet and Fremantle Media Australia Pty Ltd 2015 * © 2016 Distributed by Australian Broadcasting Corporation for the Australian Ballet. Used Under Licence. Full Recording Available Through ABC Classics and the Australian Ballet Songs * Hello, We're the Wiggles ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Alphabet Ballet ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller, David McAllister ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Garden Ballet ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dance with Emma Ballerina ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Shirley Shawn the Unicorn ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Brise in the Breese ** Anthony Field, Emma Watkins, Jackie Barnes ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Magpie Song ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Music of the Ballet Orchestra ** Trad. Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller, Joe Twist ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Captain Ryng with a Y ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Pirouette ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Oh, What Shall We Wear to the Ballet Today? ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Stop at the Lights ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page. John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Let's Put the Pop in the Popcorn! ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Toliet Song ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Stand Up, Clap, Sit Down ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * I Am a Dancer ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * My Ballet Goat ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dorothy Pas De Deux ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Fairy King and Queen from Narraben ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * La Paloma ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Picking All the Flowers ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wags is Dancing in the Moonlight ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hello to the Resting Cows ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Lachy's Lullaby ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Goodbye from the Ballet Today **Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank for Our Friends: Alex Ischenko and Rachel Teese at The Wiggles Lcensing and Consumer Products, Linda Kitchen, Neville Kitchen, Chantal Defraga and Anthony Knowles at Mation Guitars, Darren Aboud, George Ash, Phoebe Carden, Chris Card, Basil Cook, Nicola Craddock, Liam Dennis, Jessica Ellis, Bianca Fanto, Lynley Hamblen, Joe Hotchin, Tony Iffland, kate Joass, Chris May, Matthew Neville, Dux Newton, Lisa pieroni, Joel Spiteri, Kara Threlfo, Antalie Waller, Sean Warner, Nick Webb and All at the ABC, Roadshow and Universal Music *The Wiggles Team: Paul Field - Managing Director, Dabuek Attard, Oliver Brian, Ryan Burge, Tim Cheeseman, Kate Chiodo, Genelle Ferris, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Luke Field, Ivy Gaymer, Aaron Hill, Alex Ischenko, Alex Keller, Jill Lloyd, Caterina Mete, Barry Moore, Amy Porter, Leonardo Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Nina Stamell, Rachel Teese, Leanne Williams, Yi Yin, Kelly Zanette * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles are proud supporters of Red Nose - Saving the Littles Lives - Red Nose Saving Little lives * In Association with: the Australian Ballet * The Wiggles * © 2019 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Bowtiful, Emma!, Lachy, Ponso the Pony, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Kino Lorber Category:2019 Category:The Wiggles Category:DVD Category:The Australian Ballet